godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 3 Chapter 10: Unforgiving Actions
While Arthur defended the encampment, Ken and Daren were busy chasing the assailant who bombarded the camp. Though they've been finding him for a while, not everything was going as planned. Aragami started assaulting as soon as Ken and Daren left the encampment. Another battlefield broke out at the encampment, as Arthur defend to those who can't fight and those who aren't listed in the front lines. Arthur: Where did they come from?? Baluar: Spread out and defend each zone. Baluar gave out orders after he got his God Arc and called out a group to follow him while Lyrr positioned himself away from the fight, hoping to get a better view of sniping. Lyrr: In position. Baluar: Defend Area A and C. Area B is already covered by Arthur so we need to cover the other two. Move out!! Everyone who joined with Baluar converged into two groups to defend the two areas since they uphold most of the supplies needed for the operation to succeed. Arthur couldn't make himself useful but then he knew what he had to do. Warning!! Two Aragami, both Yaksha Tivra are enroute to Somoe's tent!! With words like that, Arthur couldn't decide what to defend right now. Vespyric's words are too early to signal someone's death but with two choices to make, he had to decide now or else there won't be a bright future for everyone. (Path Unknown... Path taken... unknown) Arthur couldn't decide where to go or where to start, other than defending Area B to protect the civilians. While trying to figure out who can substitude for rescuing Somoe, Himura patted on Arthur's back. Himura: Leave it to me. Arthur: Are you crazy??? Himura: Trust me... I was once a technician for hire with Charlotte.. With that, Himura ran off to Somoe's camp. Arthur couldn't be more distracted that Himura's human and not a God Eater. A blast fired, hitting the Oracle Wall Arthur's maintaining. Baluar unleashed his blazing sword and swung it at the Aragami that were coming at him. Baluar: Will this ever end? Hiro: Don't know but.... We need to keep this up.. Baluar: Yeah... Back to back, they're surrounded by the mass amount of small Aragami. Meanwhile, Daren and Ken still have problems finding the culprit. Barely noticing the encampment being surrounded by Aragami, Ken reminded Daren that the rest is up to him. Daren: What are you gonna do about it? Ken: I'm heading back to defend the camps... Daren: Make it out alive will ya? With that, they departed into their respective roles. Back at Somoe's tent, both Yaksha Tivra were exhausted due to Somoe's dual wielding Arcs. When Himura appeared, he seemed to be relieved from seeing Somoe still alright from the Yaksha Tivra, but she made a turn to see Himura behind the covers, failing to notice one of the Yaksha's swinging their blade at her. Himura: Watch out!!! Somoe turned back, with little to no time to react to the swinging blade. Himura made a mad dive to save Somoe but at the same time, losing his arms. Somoe: Why!!! Why are you all doing this for me... Himura: Has anyone told you that you're attractive from this day onwards? Somoe carried Himura back into the safe zone. With a new resolve and Charles's will to protect his loved ones, Somoe ran into the battlefield with both Arcs in hand, dancing in the battlefield as blood fly around after each slash. Everyone's attempts to defend the encampment have succeeded while Daren's search has got him nowhere. Making one last ditch effort to find the culprit, Daren managed to track every movements and found the culprit hiding behind a branch. Taking the culprit down, he brought him back for interrogation. Daren: Who do you work for?? Culprit: ... Daren: Ok.. so you don't talk... Bring in Arthur. The door opened, entering Arthur who's still covered in his cloak. Daren: Arth, try to make a threat so this guy can speak. Arthur: So, you're thinking about using me for an interrogation item?? Daren: Just do it. Arthur shifted his right arm into Devourer mode and pointed at the culprit. Daren: Talk now or he will consume you. Culprit: *static* Surprised? Arthur: Rachel??? Culprit: *static* U-fu-fu. That's right... Arthur: What are you doing??? Culprit: *static* You already brought me Sigma... I have no need of you... Same goes for Louise and Stella.. Your so-called "cure' was nothing more than an excuse... Everyone behind the interrogation room was at a loss of words for Arthur. With nothing else to say, Arthur devourered the body before anymore was said. Daren: What the hell man.... Arthur: She'll pay.... Louise, Stella!! The cloak around Arthur brimmed with light and came forth Stella and Louise. Daren was surprised at first but questioned Arthur about their alliegiance. Arthur: They're supposed to be surveillience units for Rachel but since she disposed us, I guess there's no use for them? Stella: Why did Rachel-sama dispose us...? Louise: There must be a reason.... Both of them are at a complete loss of words. With nothing else to say, Arthur left the interrogation room to find some peace and quiet. Laura accompanied him for a while before being hugged by him. Laura: Wha- Arthur: *tears falling out* Just... Stay with me.... Laura was surprised but at the same time, felt compassion from him being betrayed. She couldn't bring herself to calm his sadness and rage deep inside him. '6 Days before the Devouring Apocalypse begins...' Category:Blog posts